Parcels
by Vera Lux- True Light
Summary: 11 year old Harry Potter sees one Draco Malfoy at Kings Cross Station, after becoming fast friends they go through Hogwarts, inseparable; that is until a Potions mishaps sets them back. Slytherin!Harry, eventual Drarry
1. Chapter 1

**Parcels**

_**Disclaimer: I just daydream of owning these characters, J.K. Rowling has the reality**_

As the frustrated guard walked away Harry couldn't help but begin to panic, after all if he didn't get on the train he would be stranded here. Just as he began to wonder if that Hagrid character had just been pulling his leg he saw three, very refined blonde people walk towards where he was. One man, one woman, and one boy who looked to be about his age, they were all in what was very obviously Wizarding robes.

Harry watched as they crossed to the wall between Platforms 9 and 10, it appeared as though all they did was walk right through a brick wall. The confused boy decided that he was out of options, so though he felt completely mad doing it he started walking right at the wall. Just when the front of the trolley should have hit solid brick it went through.

Harry kept walking, and suddenly he was standing in the midst of owls, trunks, and a whole crowd of people in either robes or the oddest assortment of non-magic clothes he had ever seen. As he got hold over his shock he glimpsed the blonde boy and his family talking near the entrance to the train. The dark haired boy decided that as soon as the family had finished talking he would go over and try to sit with the other boy on the train. After all, it wasn't as though he knew anyone else here, might as well sit with one he somewhat recognized.

Moments later the boy took his trunk and owl and disappeared into the train. Harry then snatched his own trunk, and let Hedwig out of her cage to sit on his shoulder, that seemed to be his preferred perch anyways. He then jogged to the train door; Harry strode down the hall, looking in the compartment windows as he went, trying to see the blonde he had been following. Near the middle of the train he finally saw what he had been looking for. The boy was sitting by the window, reading a book that looked to be for Potions.

"Would it be alright if I sat here with you?" Harry asked, pulling the compartment door open.

The boy looked for a moment as though he would turn Harry out, but then jerked his head, gesturing to for him to sit.

"My name is Draco, Draco Malfoy. You may sit here, however my friends should be arriving soon, just so you know." Harry began lifting his trunk to the racks above the seats, "What is your name?"

"I'm Harry, it's nice to meet you Draco." The raven-haired boy spoke.

A/N: Please R&R! No flames though!

-Vera Lux


	2. Chapter 2

**Parcels**

**_Disclaimer: I just daydream of owning these characters, J.K. Rowling has the reality_**

"So Harry, why no clingy family? My mother would hardly let go of me." Draco asked after Harry the other boy had settled into his seat.

"My parents passed away when I was very young. My aunt and uncle raised me, but I'm not exactly their favourite person so they were just fine leaving me at the station." Harry replied, rather hesitant about sharing so much with a stranger.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry, I was just curious." The boys were both feeling a change of subject was needed, immediately. Luckily fate provided one.

"Hello Draco!" a bouncy blonde girl entered the compartment, along with two boys, both looked rather annoyed but as soon as the compartment door was closed it seemed as though they were shedding a mask, becoming as friendly as the girl.

"Hey Pansy! Theo, Blaise!" apparently these were the friends Draco had said would be coming. Harry scooted closer to the window so the girl, Pansy, could sit; she seemed friendly enough.

As the three newcomers sat and put their trunks away Draco introduced the quiet boy.

"This is Harry; he asked to sit in here." Pansy sat herself next to Harry, extending a hand.

"It's nice to meet you Harry, I'm Pansy Parkinson. I assume this is your first year at Hogwarts?" the girl said as Harry shook her hand.

"You too, and yes, I just learned about it actually…" the raven haired boy trailed off for Pansy was looking at him in a rather odd matter, "Sorry is something wrong?"

Blaise began to laugh, "No I'm sure you're fine, Pants here is just a bit insane at times."

"I am not! And don't call me that!" Apparently the boy's description of her was not appreciated, at all. "Sorry Harry, I was just wondering if it was your magic I was feeling, or if one if these idiots had picked something up over the summer."

At this the other three focused on reading Harry's magic, and were as shocked as Pansy had been.

"How did I not feel that when you first came in here?" Draco demanded, "Did you have some shield up?"

"No, I don't even know what you mean, what's so odd about my magic, and what do you mean you feel it?" The raven haired boy asked.

"Well many wizards," Blaise explained, "can feel the strength of someone's magic if they focus, but for some, like Pants here," Pansy scowled at the use of the nickname, "can feel it no matter what, it comes naturally to them."

"And for your other question, your magic is bloody overpowering! I cannot believe no one else felt it!" Pansy continued, "Honestly you three!"

A/N: hello! I realize these are absolutely miniscule chapters but I'm still trying to get into the flow of the story so Sorry! Please R&R!

Much Love, Vera


	3. Chapter 3

Parcels

_Disclaimer: I just daydream of owning these characters, J.K. Rowling has the reality_

Draco stepped off the small boat before helping a shivering Harry off behind him; the giant squid had drenched the small boy, while somehow leaving Draco completely dry.

"Are you alright? You must be freezing." The blonde said as Harry stepped safely off the boat.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry replied through chattering teeth, "but all I want to know is why in the name of all things sane would they have a giant squid in the lake, the lake that is right next to a school? Honestly!"

Draco couldn't help but chuckle slightly at this; he then pulled the smaller boy towards the rest of their little group who had ended up farther ahead of the other two. As they reached them Pansy immediately demanded what happened before casting a quick drying charm on Harry.

"It's possible I was maybe splashed by the giant squid, maybe." Harry was obviously embarrassed but Pansy couldn't help but giggle at his rapidly reddening face.

"Aw Harry honey, I'm sorry but you're just so adorable!" everyone could see she said it as one would to a little sibling but that didn't stop the boy in question to blush deeper.

Before Harry could respond a huge man came towards them, herding all the first years into the school where a strict seeming woman was waiting.

She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, and proceeded to explain the four Hogwarts houses; Gryffindors were known for their bravery, Ravenclaws for their knowledge and wit, Hufflepuffs for kindness, and the Slytherins for ambition and cunning. As the teacher said the last house she looked right at Draco and their group, who smirked in turn, causing Harry to giggle under his breath.

She continued to tell them how the Sorting would work. As the first student was called a red haired boy came over to him, extending a hand.

"I'm Ron," the boy said, "And you're Harry Potter, aren't you?"

Harry wondered how on earth he knew his last name, "Yeah, why?" At this everyone listening looked completely shocked, but before the dark haired boy could ask why his name was being called.

While he walked to the stool at the front of the room he could hear his name coming from every side of the large room. Harry sat on the chair and McGonagall placed the ratty old hat gently on his head.

"Hmm… Mr. Potter, I see you don't understand why everyone seems to know you, but I believe your friends will be able to explain this better than this old accessory," the hat chuckled at himself, "Now for your Sorting… Brave and loyal as any lion but so ambitious, already so sly… Better be a… SLYTHERIN!"

First it was silent, Harry felt everyone had frozen, not even breathing, but then a dark haired professor began clapping gently, joined quickly by the bright Headmaster, until soon all the students were clapping loudly. Harry let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He proceeded to the table at the far side of the hall, a green crest hanging above it.

He sat in a fairly empty part of the table, seeing as no one seemed inclined to greet or even truly acknowledge him. The dark haired boy turned his attention to the student being Sorted; it turned out to be the red head, Ron, it took the hat barely a moment before calling loudly, "GRYFFINDOR!"

As several others were Sorted into their houses Harry began to grow wary, seeing as many people were still whispering, pointing at him. Blushing slightly, he looked up in time to see Pansy seat herself in front of McGonagall. The hat placed her in Slytherin; she then walked elegantly over to the table, sitting across from Harry. He began to ask her why everyone was acting so oddly towards him but she put a finger to her lips and pointed to the front of the Hall.

Soon all but Draco of their group was Sorted, Blaise and Theo sat next to Pansy and himself. As Draco's name was called by McGonagall the blonde boy had the hat on his hat for less than a second before it cried, "SLYTHERIN!"

Draco practically strutted over to Harry and the others, but the moment he sat down by the dark haired boy he turned to him, looking as shocked as he had been before. Harry was still confused as to why this was but his question was cut off by the Headmasters quick clap and food flooded the four long tables.

**A/N:** Okay, so in my universe the Dursleys want him gone more than they hate magic so they take him to London where Tonks (because she's freaking amazing) is there, she takes him to get everything but doesnt tell him why he's special and all. Thanks so much for reading, please review! Much love!

-Vera


	4. Chapter 4

**Parcels**

**_Disclaimer: I just daydream of owning these characters, J.K. Rowling has the reality_**

When the students had finished the food Dumbledore cleared the tables with a quick clap, telling the prefects to lead their house back to their dorms. Harry and the others stood along with the other first years that had been told Slytherin. A girl introduced herself as Gemma Farley, a Slytherin Prefect with Xavier Delven. Draco, Blaise, Theo and Harry followed Xavier, promising Pansy they would try to see her before bed.

As the boys were lead down quite few staircases Harry saw portraits lining the walls, focusing on one that seemed to be a man leaning over a steaming cauldron. When Harry leaned in to see the picture better, he jumped back, startled when the painted man looked straight at him, winking.

A moment later the prefect stopped in front of the portrait of a large serpent, draped over a mossy log. Xavier turned to the first years, "Alright, the portrait opens when you say the password, which will change every once in a while, but for now it's 'purum sanguinem'. When the password is changed just come and find Gemma or myself, and one of the older years will probably know it, but for now head on in."

The prefect stepped into a rather dark room, holding the portrait open for the first years. The portrait spoke then, saying with a hissing lilt, "Good luck young ones."

Harry nearly responded but Draco was pushing him gently forward, obviously wanting to see if Pansy had arrived yet. They continued inside, seeing Pansy sitting on a rigid green chair. The moment the whole group was inside and the door was closed she exploded, screeching at Harry for not telling them and at Draco, Blaise, and Theo for not realizing that Harry was Harry Potter.

None of the boys interrupted her, feeling it would be detrimental to their health to point out that she hadn't noticed either. When the girl paused for a breath Harry was relieved, she had been turning a rather alarming color.

"Pansy!" Harry cut in, "I think they understand, but I have no idea why it's so important." Pansy took another deep breath and began to explain,

"In the Wizarding World people can obviously use their magic for good or evil. There have been a few viewed as more evil than the other, the one who was thought of as the worst of the worst, the most corrupt wizard in our history. He's known as Lord Voldemort, but many call him the Dark Lord or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He was extremely powerful and had a fairly large group of followers, known as Death Eaters.

"People were terrified of the Dark Lord and his followers, and some did attempt to fight him but the majority was too afraid to do much of anything. On the 31st of October the Dark Lord traveled to a small town, Godrics Hallow. He entered one of the houses there, for the family inside had been targeted for quite a while and tonight he would carry out his plans. The father was killed first, after yelling to his wife to take their son upstairs, to keep him safe. The wife did so, placing the son in his crib, then turned to see the Dark Lord standing there, telling her that she didn't need to be killed. However, the mother would not step aside, so she was killed as well.

"As the Dark Lord cast the spell that would end the toddler's life, something happened. The boy somehow had reflected the curse back at the corrupt wizard. Because of this the Dark Lord was killed by his own curse, and the boy had nothing to show for it, except for a lightning shaped scar on his forehead."

At this last remark Harry paled, brushing his dark hair over his odd scar. He looked around at the other three, hoping for someone to laugh, or say it was a joke but their faces were serious. He couldn't be the boy from the story; he was just Harry, no more, no less. Pansy walked over to Harry, putting an arm gently around the trembling boy's shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Harry; I don't know how you weren't told before this before. Didn't your family tell you anything?" Harry could only shake his head at this. Draco went to kneel on the ground by the couch, telling Harry about the family situations of the people in their little group. How their parents had followed the Dark Lord, but had begun to turn away before he had fallen, and when he was dead understood that he had been truly insane.

Harry understood this, wiping his eyes quickly, giving his new found friends a small smile. "Thank you. My aunt and uncle always said my parents had died in a car crash, it's good to know they weren't just not paying attention and crashed, they were brave."

Apparently Blaise and Theo had slipped out at some point during the story, leaving just Draco, Pansy and Harry. Pansy stood slowly pulling Harry up with her, she hugged him quickly, telling him and Draco to find their rooms and get some sleep. She then turned to the stairway labeled 'Girls Dorms' calling good night over her shoulder before slipping out of sight.

Draco turned to the dark haired boy, "Ready to see your room?" Harry couldn't help but sigh softly at the thought of a bed. The day had been exhausting. The two boys then went up to their own rooms. As they went up farther Harry saw that each level had a small sign announcing the year each it would house. The first years were up on the sixth level. Draco led Harry down the hall, finding his own name and Harry's on the doors catty corner to each other.

As they entered their own rooms Harry called thank you and good night to Draco, receiving a slight smile in return. When the door was shut he turned, and all but fell onto the bed, tired beyond belief. That night he dreamed of dark rooms, green lights, and the occasional giant squid.

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long to get out but it's here now! Please review, I'm begging!

Much love,

Vera


End file.
